


Al menos una mentira (Sigue con el sueño)

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, M/M, PWP, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ante otro sermón por parte de Enjolras, Grantaire se siente inútil e insuficiente.<br/>Pero Prouvaire y Courfeyrac tienen la manera perfecta de demostrarle que no lo es.</p><p>o</p><p>―Hoy es el día de besar a un amigo —dijo con diversión en la voz. Sus labios acariciaron la comisura de sus labios, tan tenuemente que parecía un roce etéreo, un sueño.<br/>Prouvaire rió y sacó la punta de la lengua, probando el camino apenas visible de su barba.<br/>―Querrás decir que es el día de besar a un borracho, pues es lo que habéis besado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al menos una mentira (Sigue con el sueño)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto todo es culpa mía por dejarme llevar, de Eva por pedirlo, de Elena por betearlo y darme ánimos y de Christian Edwards por sacarse el "besar a un pelirrojo" de la manga.
> 
> Porno ñoño, si eso existe.

―No sé qué haces todavía aquí, Grantaire, si no crees en nada. Ni siquiera sé si puedo desenterrar un atisbo de utilidad en ti —las palabras de Enjolras, que nunca habían sido amables, hoy eran puñales.

El cínico agachó la cabeza y asumió su pena. Una botella brillante de color verde ocupaba sus manos temblorosas. Habría caído mucho más bajo sin aquel apoyo.

Combeferre se había marchado, cargando sus libros y mirando a Enjolras de reojo, algo dubitativo. Para él, educar era otra cosa. Acarició el hombro de Courfeyrac, que bebía con Prouvaire, antes de marcharse.

Ahora los dos lo miraban, y Grantaire sentía muy adentro la vergüenza.

Enjolras miró hacia la mesa más alejada, en la que sus amigos habían pasado de reír y acariciarse las manos a disimular intensamente, y bufó como un toro.

El líder sabía perfectamente lo qué pasaba entre esos dos, pero deseaba ignorarlo al mismo tiempo. A veces se marchaban juntos, a veces de la mano de otras personas. Enjolras desconocía a dónde iban, y eso le daba a Grantaire una gran oportunidad para reírse de él. Al único calor de la patria y el deber, se pierden muchas experiencias.

 Los muchachos se amaban como amigos y se trataban como amantes. Había un pacto invisible en el que amar era posible a cada momento y con cada alma sensible y bella que encontraran. Sabían que su vida iba a ser corta. Eran libres.

Enjolras lo toleraba porque Courfeyrac era fiel a su deber y sabía cuando lo demás eran sólo distracciones, y Prouvaire hacía más feliz la vida de todos.

Otros tenían señoritas a las que visitar, pero siempre volvían.

Enjolras desconocía si Grantaire se veía con alguien, pero lo creía imposible. El estado del cínico le provocaba irritación y rabia.

Recogió sus cosas como una tormenta desbocada y no cruzó la mirada con sus amigos al salir.

Grantaire se hundió aún más en la mesa. Quería olvidar, pero el alcohol ya no conseguía ese efecto. Sabía que lo merecía, que el dolor era el precio a pagar por idolatrar a Enjolras como lo hacía, pero incluso saberse odiado era preferible a sentirse ignorado.

No sabía si había dado una cabezada o cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al volver a alzar la cabeza de rizos despeinados, notó que sus amigos se habían sentado a cada uno de sus lados. La sonrisa de Courfeyrac era cariñosa cuando lo miró, la mano de Prouvaire, un peso agradable en su hombro.

―No deberías creer esas palabras —le dijo Courfeyrac—. Ya sabes cómo es. Su lengua es un pájaro que su conciencia no puede atrapar.

Grantaire sabía a quién se refería. Siempre era lo mismo.

―Soy culpable de que vuestro querido líder se convierta en uno de los titanes. Él es poderoso sin palabras, pero cuando decide utilizarlas, no necesita más armas.

―Lo provocas —susurró Prouvaire en su oído—. Él no sabe que lo amas, si lo supiera…

―Preferiría no tenerme cerca, ¿y yo lo soportaría?

Grantaire conocía la respuesta, pero ésta quedó implícita en el aire viciado del local. Seguía mirando a Courfeyrac. El pelo largo de Prouvaire le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, así como el ligero murmullo de sus labios al hablar. Era cálido, cómodo. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca y Grantaire desconocía qué pretendían, pero no se alejó. No había murallas en su vulnerabilidad.

Courfeyrac le tomó la barbilla sin dejar de sonreír.

―Él no sabe lo hermoso que eres, y tú tampoco —susurró.

¿Se burlaban de él? Courfeyrac siguió hablando y cada palabra hizo vibrar su corazón. No lo merecía.

―Hoy es el día de besar a un amigo —dijo con diversión en la voz. Sus labios acariciaron la comisura de sus labios, tan tenuemente que parecía un roce etéreo, un sueño.

Prouvaire rió y sacó la punta de la lengua, probando el camino apenas visible de su barba.

―Querrás decir que es el día de besar a un borracho, pues es lo que habéis besado.

Los ojos de Courfeyrac lo escudriñaron. Había determinación en ellos, pero fue Prouvaire quien habló:

―Acompáñanos esta noche.

Y él se dejó llevar.

Poco le importaba a dónde iban. Pese a todo, no estaba tan borracho como para no sentir que los brazos que lo rodeaban le otorgaban un calor que necesitaba. Que nunca se habría atrevido a pedir.

No eran Enjolras, pero sentirse cuidado y querido, rodeado de miradas comprensivas, amigas, era una sensación que Grantaire no podía rechazar. No podía decir que no. No quería.

Sus acompañantes eran jóvenes, hermosos, cargados de vida y de la pasión de los amantes, y poseían un brillo en los ojos que Grantaire apenas había conocido. Era más que suficiente sentirse querido de ese modo.

Las lámparas de gas iluminaban las calles cuando llegaron al pequeño ático que Prouvaire pagaba con su asignación. Estaba en un tercer piso, frente al río. Era una zona fría en invierno, pero hermosa incluso en el crepúsculo.

―Es aún mejor por la mañana ―le dijo el poeta al tomarlo de la mano.

Grantaire notó que Courfeyrac lo había soltado para subir tras ellos la escalera y se sintió huérfano. Ambas manos eran bien distintas, pero reconfortantes por igual.

El cuarto de Prouvaire los recibió en los brazos de la bohemia parisiense, a la vez miserable y estridente, pobre y exultante. El peso de los libros combaba los estantes abarrotados, y una alfombra de vivos colores y misteriosa procedencia se extendía en el suelo. No había dos sillas ni dos almohadones iguales, y en cada rincón que pudiera alcanzar la luz de la ventana había tiestos con flores.

Grantaire conocía aquel cuarto pues visitaba a Prouvaire con frecuencia, pero nunca a horas tan indecentes ni en tan íntimas condiciones.

Prouvaire lo acompañó y lo condujo hasta la cama, donde lo hizo sentarse a su lado.  

Courfeyrac se había quedado de pie junto a la ventana.

Prouvaire ayudó a Grantaire a quitarse la levita e hizo él lo propio, acariciándole la mano un segundo después. Su chaleco de tonos anaranjados contrastaba con su corbata de un azul brillante. Pocos jóvenes vestían de un modo tan atrevido, pero Jean Prouvaire desprendía la esencia del romanticismo medieval.

Grantaire miró a Courfeyrac. El otro joven era sobrio en su atuendo: chaleco negro, corbata roja y sombrero, y bajo la ropa una mirada aniñada estrellada de pecas y labios rojos como los ángeles. En la primera luz de la luna no habría envidiado a Enjolras. El otro hombre era su Apolo, pero este era Eros, y sus flechas eran sus manos y sus palabras.

Sus pasos eran hipnóticos mientras se acercaba a la cama para acariciar los rizos oscuros de Grantaire. Había pasión y cariño en el gesto.

―No hay lugar para la tristeza en este cuarto, pero si te aborda y no te encuentras bien…

Grantaire le acarició un dedo que aún se hallaba enterrado en su pelo, y al mirarlo a los ojos se sintió tosco y feo. Su nariz seguía siendo demasiado grande, sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados, pero la mirada que le devolvió Courfeyrac no había perdido la admiración.

―Qué más puedo pedir. Os habéis apiadado de este cínico.

―No, Grantaire ―la voz de Prouvaire era suave como una caricia―. Queremos tenerte aquí y demostrarte nuestro afecto. Las almas y los cuerpos se unen por amor, pero, ¿qué es el amor? Para nosotros es también la oportunidad de ayudar a un amigo a sentirse bien.

La cadencia de su voz era un susurro en su oído y aquello, unido a las caricias de Courfeyrac en su pelo, hicieron que Grantaire se relajara. Jean tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

―¿Qué es un cuerpo si no el placer del alma? Sentir con los dedos, ver estrellas ante los ojos. ¿Qué hay mejor que regalar todo eso a alguien a quién aprecias?

Grantaire no supo cómo, pero las palabras del poeta lo envolvían en un calor familiar. Aquella era la filosofía de sus amigos, que compartían lecho entre ellos y también con otras personas. A veces, con más de una a la vez.

―No quiero pensar ―confesó el borracho.

Courfeyrac tenía la solución en sus labios. La bebida antes había conseguido que olvidara sus fracasos, pero los labios de Courfeyrac eran ambrosía entre los suyos, provocando con su lengua que una ola de calor inundara su vientre.

Dejó que el joven se sentara en su regazo y lo atrapara con sus piernas. Habría caído hacia atrás si Prouvaire no hubiera estado allí para sujetarlo.

Grantaire, en un impulso que no creía poseer, aprovechó para marcar la parte del cuello que la camisa dejaba ver. Courfeyrac se estremeció en sus brazos, rozándose contra él con desesperación. Grantaire no se sentía mucho más cuerdo, no con los labios de Prouvaire recorriendo su piel. Ambos gimieron a la vez y el poeta rió.

Courfeyrac lo miró por encima de su hombro y tomó su cara para besarle.

Entonces Grantaire empezó a desvestirse. Aquello se convirtió en una ardua tarea, no porque tuviera que deshacerse primero de Courfeyrac, pues sus ojos no podían abandonar la escena que tenían delante. Era lo más hermoso y excitante que había visto nunca.

El poeta, más pequeño pero con la actitud de un gigante, había tumbado a Courfeyrac en su cama y lo estaba desnudando. El pelo le caía en todas direcciones, tenía los labios hinchados y los ojos casi cerrados, las pestañas anaranjadas por los últimos rayos de sol dejaban ver unos ojos verdes brillantes por las ganas. Y Courfeyrac se dejaba hacer, sumiso, anhelante, con los brazos estirados y laxos, buscando fricción con las caderas.

Prouvaire miró a Grantaire al fin y sonrió con picardía.

―Puedes mirarnos, pero no te vamos a esperar. El frío no inundará nuestra cama esta noche.

―No tengo frío, precisamente ―contestó Grantaire burlón―. Quién lo iba a decir, pequeño poeta. Cuando Courfeyrac hablaba de sus conquistas, no lo imaginaba bajo tus muslos.

Prouvaire tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y Courfeyrac rió con todo el pecho.

―Mis conquistas no son vanas mentiras, sin embargo, tenerme debajo es un honor que sólo unos pocos pueden conseguir.

Al decir aquello acarició el cuello del poeta con cariño. Había algo en su forma de tratarse que sugería que el otro no era otro amante al que contentar.

Era lógico. Llevaban a sus espaldas planes de revolución y conversaciones prohibidas a la luz de las velas. Por el día eran amigos, ¿cómo iban a ser por la noche algo tan distinto? Algo como un simple pasatiempo. Había intención en la forma de mirarse y Grantaire quería ser receptor de esas miradas.

Sin embargo, el impulso que antes lo había sobrecogido se había esfumado y su mente empezó a dudar de nuevo. Estaba desnudo y expuesto. Su cuerpo no era hermoso No era liso y lampiño como el de Prouvaire o terso como el de Courfeyrac. Era sólo  algo más que lo convertía en insignificante, como su cara o su pelo.

Grantaire bajó la mirada, pensando que lo descubrirían y se arrepentirían de haber compartido su lecho con alguien como él.

Un dedo en su barbilla le devolvió al mundo real.

Las lámparas estaban cubiertas de sedas de colores que convertían la habitación en un mosaico y la mirada de Prouvaire en un cuadro. Sus ojos eran violeta cuando lo miró. No había lástima, sólo comprensión, y Grantaire quiso llorar cuando esos labios dulces probaron su barbilla y su cuello, tan despacio como si lo venerara en un homenaje silencioso.

El placer se coló en los poros de su piel, y Grantaire cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Prouvaire escribía poemas en su piel, erizaba su vello como una lira de sonidos.

Dejó que el poeta lo llevara al centro de la cama y miró a Courfeyrac buscando una aprobación. Su sonrisa era arrebatadora, y cuando sus manos varoniles atraparon su pecho desde atrás y bajaron hacia su erección, Grantaire tomó aire y dejó que la sensación lo embriagara. El alcohol abandonó su cuerpo con el sudor y los temblores de placer. Estaba tan sobrio que podía sentir cada dedo, atrapándolo, mientras sus labios recorrían sus hombros y el principio de su columna.

Prouvaire estaba delante de él. Lo miraba fijamente, siendo esa presencia que le recordaba que merecía ser mirado y que podía excitar a otros hombres. Se había embadurnado los dedos con aceite. Se estaba preparando.

Grantaire gimió cuando vio al joven poeta abrirse a sí mismo para él. Courfeyrac rió en su oído, su entrepierna rozándose contra la piel caliente de sus muslos ~~.~~

―¿Te gustaría tomarlo? Él te quiere para sí.

―Ohhh, sí.

Courfeyrac era un alma libre, traviesa y juguetona, y no dejó de acariciarlo hasta que escuchó como se contraía. Sabía exactamente el momento en el que sus dedos eran demasiado. Ninguna mano había sido tan perfecta en su piel.

―No quiero que acabes, pero te entiendo. Nuestro poeta es una visión capaz de hacernos mojar las sábanas sin tocarnos. Es hermoso, ¿no crees?

―No lo merezco ―susurró Grantaire. Prouvaire gemía con tres dedos en su interior.

―Él ha elegido, y yo también.

Fue Courfeyrac el que dobló su espalda para que besara a Jean, que había levantado las piernas y  se ofrecía sin tapujos. Grantaire lo abrazó y besó todas las pecas de su cara. Acarició sus hombros y jugó con sus pezones, y cuando el joven abrió la boca, bebió de ella gemidos claros.

Prouvaire enroscó las piernas en su cintura y lo atrajo. Quería sentirlo más cerca, más dentro.

―Tómame, Grantaire ―susurró en su oído. Una de sus delicadas manos acarició su pelo. Estaba sonriendo―. Te necesito tanto.

Grantaire le besó la punta de la nariz, luego el centro del pecho, a la altura del corazón, para que se relajara. Entonces sintió algo caliente, algo distinto. No era el calor que Prouvaire le regalaba. Su miembro seguía acariciando su entrada sin hacer ningún intento.

Aquel calor era desconocido, húmedo y dulce, y entonces recordó a Courfeyrac y un gemido lo hizo vibrar. Era el calor de una lengua abriéndose paso, derribando sus barreras, exponiéndolo como nunca antes había estado. Abierto y sucio, pero tan feliz que no podía respirar.

El placer era inaguantable, de modo que empujó. Aquella sensación fue aún mejor. Fue sentirse lleno y completo, como si una explosión se hubiera gestado en su interior. Prouvaire se agitó entre sus brazos y ahogó un grito, pero se deshizo bajo su cuerpo como mantequilla.

―Oh, Dios, R. Siento como si el paraíso se abriera ante mis ojos. Bésame para que pueda alcanzarlo. Hazme volar.

Grantaire no podía negarle nada. Al levantarse, su trasero quedó expuesto. Sus embestidas eran erráticas de aquella forma, pero poco le importaba al poeta que gemía y recitaba entre gritos pasajes de Dante.

Courfeyrac aprovechó para abrirle con un dedo y Grantaire ahogó un grito en la garganta de Jehan. Courfeyrac lo empujaba y aquello parecía tener un efecto placentero en Jehan, que se agarraba a las sábanas buscando un ancla para no caerse de la cama.

Con un beso en la nuca, Courfeyrac lo penetró. Grantaire habría supuesto que Courfeyrac sería rudo, posesivo y violento como una tormenta, que imprimiría un ritmo cadencioso y lo rompería sólo para verle suplicar, pero descubrió que era un caballero incluso cuando no llevaba sombrero. Era atento, vigoroso, sí, rítmico, pero condescendiente. Hacía el amor como en un baile de salón, movimientos precisos, caricias medidas y sollozos ahogados.

Eran la torre de Babel de la perversión, pero a la vez la belleza de la primavera y el calor del verano. Las mejillas del poeta eran rosadas y cuando giró la cara extasiado, Grantaire pensó que estaba con una muchacha. Su voz, sin embargo, tranquila y melódica, era la del Prouvaire que amaba las nubes con pasión desmedida.

Grantaire lo amaba, no del modo que amaba a Enjolras, pero lo amaba con todos sus músculos, con su corazón y su ser. Amaba que le entregara aquello. Sus gemidos, su interior.

Amaba el ruido que la piel de Courfeyrac hacia contra la suya, las cosquillas de su pelo en su espalda, los besos en el hombro. Amaba sentirse amado de esa manera y esa sensación plena lo hizo acabar, aferrándose a Prouvaire para que no se marchara.

Courfeyrac se hundió en él, tan adentro que le robó el aliento y se vació en su interior con un grito.

Grantaire se sintió vacío, pero no se movió. Fue Courfeyrac el que lo limpió, apartándolo de Jean con cuidado, tan atento como un artista, un médico, borrando el rastro de sus pasiones. Grantaire se acurrucó contra Prouvaire, saciado mientras lo miraba con los ojos húmedos. Hizo círculos en la piel de su cadera, notando como se agitaba.

―Dime, mi poeta, ¿cómo terminará para ti? ―susurró en la curva de su hombro.

―Acaríciame como una cítara, Grantaire. Siempre has sido un buen músico. Courfeyrac rió y Grantaire acarició el interior de sus muslos, sus testículos y la base de su miembro. Jehan ahogó un gemido y tomó a Courfeyrac del cuello para que lo besara.

Y Courfeyrac dejó un camino de besos entre sus pezones y en su vientre, en su ombligo, en su cadera, y sus labios reposaron exhaustos en la curva de su cuello. Su mano se unió a la de Grantaire y ambos hicieron brotar la poesía de aquellos labios jugosos.

― _“Y me parece entonces que en mi tierno seno_ ” Oh Dios, sí así “ _poseo el bien que tanto…deseé, y por el que tanto he suspirado”_ Por favor _... “Que creía a veces deshacerme en llanto”._

―Sigue, precioso ―lo animó Courfeyrac. Prouvaire se agarró a las sábanas de nuevo y volvió a entreabrir los labios con un suspiro. Estaba tan cerca.

 _―“¡Oh dulce noche!_ Grantaire… _“Proseguid con el sueño… y si nunca mi alma enamorada ha de conocer aquella dicha, haced que conozca al menos… una mentira_ ”.

El poeta se vació con un sollozo, respirando con dificultad. Grantaire rió, pero no se separó de Prouvaire ni apartó la mano de la de Courfeyrac. Ambos se miraron sobre el cuerpo del poeta.

―¿Está bien? ―preguntó Grantaire con preocupación en su voz.

Courfeyrac asintió y rizos caoba cayeron en sus ojos.

―Está en trance.

Prouvaire abrió los ojos lentamente

―Vuestro amor me llena el corazón, y como recompensa vamos a fumar y a beber hasta que Morfeo nos llame a su puerta ―anunció.

Grantaire rió y los brazos de Courfeyrac los envolvieron a los tres en un abrazo caótico.

―Me gusta como piensas.

 


End file.
